Always and Forever
by CuzEdwardLikesBrunettes
Summary: I lay there, just thinking. About how much I love my angel, what I would do if I ever lost her. I was also awaiting the arrival of my enemy, the one who wanted to take her away from me. As always, morning couldn’t come soon enough... Pre-Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this story takes place after the first chapter of Eclipse. My first fanfic so any comments are welcome (I'm one of those people who actually likes critisism, so tell me what you really think). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Bella, we've already had this discussion a thousand times!" My angel's velvet voice sounded pained. Naturally, I was the one who was causing it. Again. This happened every time I brought up the subject of my change. I really had to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Of course, just the thought of Edward in any kind of pain -let alone pain that I caused -was enough to make me want to forget immortality and the entire life I'd chosen for myself. However, I decided to stay persistent. It was my only chance, and I hated it.

"I know," I sighed. "But you need to understand how badly I want this." I couldn't help but pout a little. He was just being so hard headed, and it was driving me insane.

This changed his mood yet again –much like anything I said. Now, Edward was furious. "How anyone could be so eager to be a horrific monster," he roared, "is beyond me, and…"

I cut him off. I just couldn't handle hearing him talk like that; the pain it caused me was unbearable. "You're not a monster," I told him. I'm sure that the heartache I felt at his words was evident in my eyes because his tone softened.

"Bella," he whispered, and then proceeded to kiss my forehead. "I love you and I promise to never leave you again. Isn't that enough?" I sighed and looked into his beautiful eyes. _No, it's not, but I won't tell you that, _I thought.

"But this is what I want," I whined. I knew for a fact I was starting to sound like a two-year-old, but it didn't really matter to me anymore. He was going to change me one way or another.

My angel's reply was simple but harsh. "I don't really care anymore." I narrowed my eyes at him in a glare that could compete with Rosalie, if the look on his face was any indication.

Then, an idea began to form. I got up from my place next to him on my bed and stormed across the room toward the door. His face softened slightly. Well, at least it had the desired effect.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"You remember what Carlisle said, right?" Edward nodded, but looked slightly confused. Of course, he remembered. Stupid perfect vampire memory.

"Well, graduation _was_ a week ago, and if you won't change me I'm going to find someone who will. And to be honest with you, I'd prefer it was a Cullen," I explained, a little smugly. His angel's face turned thoughtful. What I wouldn't give to be able to read hismind.

"But what if I _would_ do it?" He was starting to get excited. I could tell by the way his topaz eyes lit up.

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. Just minutes ago Edward was arguing with me about why I_ shouldn't _want to be a vampire, and now he was willing to change me himself. Did he hit his head when I wasn't watching?

"I'll change you," he stated. "That is, it you do something for me first."

"Anything," I answered automatically, and I immediately regretted answering without thought. Though, I suppose it didn't matter either way; I always did what ever he asked.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and was in front of me, down on one knee, before I could blink. "Isabella Swan," he said, looking in to my eyes –all the while his own smoldering, "I love you with all my heart and want to spend eternity with you. I know I've asked you this before and that your answer wasn't what I'd hoped it would be. I'm trying again. Bella, will you marry me?"

I had tears streaming down my face –both from happiness and frustration. By then, all traces of a smile had vanished from Edward's face and were replaced by worry and concern."Bella, honey, what is it?" He stood, wrapped his arms around me, and held me to him. "It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

"When I said no last time, it wasn't because I didn't want to marry you," I mumbled against his chest. "It was because I know what it would do to Charlie and Renee. I just couldn't do that to them. Especially, since I'll have to stay away from them for so long after I'm a vampire. I mean, I'm going to go to college in Alaska for heaven's sake. I don't need them mad at me on top of all of that."

"Believe me, Charlie and Renee will be more than happy about this," my angel reassured me. He gently lifted my chin with a cool finger so I was looking at him.

"How do you know?" I was still crying and tried to brush away my tears only to have them be replaced by more.

Edward smiled slightly. "You seem to be forgetting that I have a sister with the ability to see the future," he reminded me.

"You're sure?" I knew I could trust him even after all we had been through. I think I always will, too, not matter what we have to face in the future. However, when it's one o'clock in the morning –and the love of you life just proposed to you- you tend to forget things like that.

"Yes, Bella, I'm sure," he told me and kissed the tip of my nose. "So what do you say, love? Do you wan to spend the rest of your life –and non-life for that matter –with me?"

"More than anything."

"Good." With that he slipped the most beautiful ring I've ever seen on my finger; a heart-cut diamond with a small topaz and onyx on either side of it, all set in white gold. That's about when the tear started again.

"What is it now?" Edward was worried again.

"No, these are happy tears," I explained. At that, he laughed and rushed the tears away with his thumbs. Then, he carefully lifted me into his arms bridal-style. He placed me in my bed under the quilt and then lay down next to me. I snuggled close to him.

"Good night, Bella. We have to tell everyone that you're no longer Miss Swan tomorrow, and you'll need energy to do it."

I realized then that I was very tired. "'Kay," I replied, already half-unconscious. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at that and soon drifted to sleep in my angel's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here's the second chapter. I should have the next one up soon.

Disclaimer: If I owned any of it, I wouldn't be writing fanffiction about it.

* * *

Edward's POV 

Shortly after Bella fell asleep, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I moved from my place next to my sleeping angel to the rocking chair across the room, glancing at the screen. Alice. I answered it, trying not to be too furious. Alice wouldn't have called me while I was here without a valid reason, much like Emmett would have. In fact, he's done just that.

"Yes, Alice," I asked.

"Edward," my sister sounded panicked, "I just had a vision. Victoria's going to try to get to Bella's house tomorrow morning to attack her. I can't tell if she'll get past Sam's pack or not. Let's just hope Bella's _dog_ friends are as good at what they do as the claim to be..."

"Okay, Alice, calm down. I'll stay here all night, got it? Is Emmett or Jasper there?"

"Jasper's hunting, Emmett's standing right here."

"Okay, Charlie's fishing tomorrow, so tell him to come over as soon as the sun comes up," I instructed. I heard Alice past on my directions and let out a sigh of relief. At least I'd have back-up if things got out of hand.

"He said he'll be there then."

"Thank you, Alice. I'll bring Bella over as soon as she wakes up."

"Just be careful." With that she hung up the phone.

I went back to my place next to my fiancée. If only that word was enough to describe how I felt for her –if only any word was enough. Bella was my everything. And I loved her with all my heart.

I lay there, just thinking. About how much I love my angel, what I would do if I ever lost her. I was also awaiting the arrival of my enemy, the one who wanted to take her away from me. As always, morning couldn't come soon enough.

As the sun started to rise, Charlie stopped to check on his daughter. I knew he still wasn't fond of me, even though he miraculously gave me his blessing when I asked what he thought of me proposing to his daughter. I did have to give him credit, though. He always had Bella's best interest in thought; I'd know.

Now, when I took a look in his mind, he was thinking, _I hope she doesn't get hurt today, either by herself or that moron that she calls a boyfriend._

_That's fiancé now Charlie,_ I couldn't help but think. However, my thoughts quickly took a more sinister turn. _And I'm the last thing you have to worry about hurting her right now._

A few minutes later, I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway. Seconds later, Emmett was standing in the doorway of Bella's room.

"So when's this red-haired witch supposed to show up," my brother questioned.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "But I'm taking Bella to our house now. I'll be back after I drop her off. I don't need her here if something goes wrong."

I swiftly lifted my still-sleeping Bella into my arms, and headed down the stairs, Emmett following behind. He opened the door and stepped outside before I did to make sure the coast was clear. Then, he did the last thing I expected. He took off running toward the forest. I stood there slightly bewildered for a short moment. Then, I took off for my house, realizing _why _Emmett was headed for the forest. There, hiding among the trees, was Victoria.

After a minute or two of running I could feel someone behind me, I chanced a look over my shoulder and sped up.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Short, I know. But I needed to update. Well, see that purplish-blue button over in the bottom left side of the screen. Click it and leave me a review. Please? 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I decided you guys had enough time to read Eclipse (speaking of which, was awesome!!!!). My story was going in a slightly different direction, though, and will still be doing so. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rcok!!! That said here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this (except the plot line that's all mine). If you have any questions why I don't ypu clearly need to be sent to an insane aslyum**

* * *

EPOV 

I continued running to my house. The second I enter the house, Jasper was at my side, taking Bella from my arms so she could sleep in my room away from any potential danger. Alice must have told him about her vision.

"Go help Emmett," he instructed.

"I don't think that's necessary," I replied just as Emmett came through the door. I turned to face him, furious. "You were supposed to hold her off, if not kill her!"

Jasper took that as his cue to leave. He ran swiftly up the stairs with the sleeping angel in his arms.

"Well, sorry, bro. She took off toward in the other direction and I couldn't find her trail. I thought I would be better to come back her to watch Bella in case she came here. But you wouldn't stop to wait for me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Was it possible for vampires to get margarines?

Suddenly, Emmett raced outside….through the window-wall. Esme wouldn't be too happy about that.

It was then that I noticed the reason for his rash decision. Standing in the middle of the backyard was none other than Victoria.

BPOV

_Crash!_

When I awoke, I immediately noticed two things. One: I wasn't in my bed like I normally was when I woke up; I wasn't even in my room –or house, for that matter. Two: I wasn't in Edward's arms. The second realization was more disappointing than the first.

"What the…?" As my eyes adjusted to the too-bright light coming through the over sized window on the southern end of the room, I comprehended where I was. Edward's room.

I debated with myself over whether I was dreaming, if I'd been sleep walking and somehow ended up here, if Edward carried me here, of any combination of the three. All of the above seemed possible.

Then, I felt something cold snaked around my waist causing me to scream. I jumped off the couch and jumped at least three feet in the air. That's when I heard a low chuckle behind me.

I turned to glare at my Abercrombie-model-worthy fiancé. He was gasping for unneeded air, he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry," he said as innocently as one could while gasping for breath. "Did I scare you?"

"Of course not," I retorted, trying, unsuccessfully, to mask the embarrassment in my voice with sarcasm. "I start everyday with a mild heart attack."

Edward was still struggling to stop laughing so, I folded my arms a cross my chest, still glaring. It was hard to be mad at him –with him being gorgeous and all- but I managed.

"I truly am sorry,' he said, finally gaining control of himself. "You're just so cute when you get mad."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Something a kindergartener would do, I know, but I didn't have a better response.

That turned out to be a mistake, though. Edward immeadiatly began to crack up again. After he got control of himself for the second time, he wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, please for give me?" His cool breath ticked my skin, and made me dizzy.

"Nope," I said with a smirk.

His angel's face filled with mock hurt. "Please?"

"No. You're too mean," I teased.

Edward suddenly turned thoughtful. Then, his eyes gleamed the way they always did when he knew was about to get his way. It reminded me of the look a little kid got when they got exactly what they wanted for Christmas.

"What?" I asked. I didn't like that look.

His eyes widened innocently. "Nothing"

I jumped up and moved to the middle of the room. Edward stood, too, that stupid gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, come on that's not fair," I complained and took a step backward. He followed with a step forward.

"I believe it's extremely fair, love."

I stepped back again. Edward crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Come on, Bella, hold still."

I stepped back again. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Edward, don't you even think about…"

I was airborne, much like the first time I came to the Cullens', before I could even finish my sentence. I was sitting on the couch -Edward standing over me, looking smug- in a heartbeat. I pouted.

Edward leaned forward, his hands pressed against the sofa on either side of my head, trapping me. "You're still mean," I complained.

"I disagree."

"Well, yay for you." He pouted at that. Stupid puppy-dog face.

"Fine. You're not mean." I caved. That face was just impossible to resist, in my defense.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted." With that, he closed the distance between us and gently pressed his icy lips to mine.

"Ahem."

Edward reluctantly pulled away from me and glared toward the door. I followed his gaze to see Rosalie standing in the doorway with a faint smile on her perfect face.

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting Bella, not making out with her." Rosalie smirked, and my face turned the color of a tomato.

Even though Rosalie and I where on better terms now, we weren't friends so this wasn't exactly a situation that I was comfortable with. But something she said had caught my attention.

"Protecting me from what?"

"Oh, so you didn't even tell her? That's not very nice Edward," She scolded her brother.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I was getting to it," he mumbled. Then he turned his attention back to me, and proceeded to tell me everything from Alice's vision to Emmett breaking through the window-wall to chase Victoria off. Well, that explains the crash that woke me up.

By the time he had finished I was sure all color had drained from my face. I shook my head trying to make sense of what I'd just heard. She was so close, close enough to have killed me if it hadn't been for Edward and his family.

Esme's scream and Emmett's string of profanities broke me out of my thoughts. They could only mean one thing –Victoria was back. But I didn't have time to think things through any farther than that because Alice suddenly appeared next to Rosalie in the doorway.

"Edward," she sounded panicked, "get Bella away from the window NOW!"

My angel glanced out the huge window so swiftly I wasn't sure if I'd just imagined it. Within a second I was pinned to the ground, exactly the way I had been nearly a year and a half ago when Tyler's van had very nearly killed me.

The last thing I heard was the crash of a baseball sailing through a window but at least a hundred times louder. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger but how am I gonna make sure you guys come come back? please review!!!! If you do, I'll get Edward to give you a hug! Love ya!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!! A new chapter!! I know I'm excited, too. Thanks again to all my reviewers and everyone who added me to your favorite/alert list. Edward will be there to hug you soon. You guys seriously rock fuzzy, colored toe-socks. Yeah, It's probably better if you don't ask. So anyways, I think this is my best chapter so far even though it's short.

**Disclaimer: Me: I own it, I own it!!! FBI Dude: You're under arrest! Me: What? Why? FBI Dude: Because you claim that you own Twilight when you clearly don't. Me: No, I know I don't own Twilight, I was talking about the plot of this story. So there!!! -stick out tongue- FBI Dude: Oh, OK. Sorry for interrupting...**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella? Bella, honey, wake up," a familiar voice called to me through the darkness. I would know that voice anywhere –even if I were dead.

"Edward?" My voice sounded hoarse like I'd just woken up suddenly from a deep, dreamless sleep. My eye shot open, searching for my angel. I found him and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm here. It's OK, I'm here," Edward's calm voice soothed me. I tried to sit up but a pair of cool hands held me firmly in place. I didn't resist. I was just glad for the contact.

"I'd rather you stayed still. There's a lot of glass and it would be nice not to have a repeat of your birthday party." He scowled at the thought. I was too out of it to be offended by that comment. Why did he assume that I would hurt myself if there was anything with in a half mile radius to aid in the aforementioned? I suppose because I could –and had– very easily gotten hurt with no more help than my own two feet.

"Edward, what happened?" I'd finally taken in the scene around me –the entire glass wall was shattered, the pieces of glass scattered around the room. The entire Cullen family, with the exception of Edward, who was next to me, was crowded into the doorway, looking on with anxious eyes. Emmett had bits of glass through his hair and sticking in his clothes, and was cussing under his breath.

"Victoria showed up again, thinking we left you unprotected to go after her, I guess. Emmett went out to chase her off again. That didn't work as well has he'd hoped. She's apparently a better fighter than we thought," Edward explained, surprisingly still calm.

Emmett felt the need to finish. "I ran at her, and that little bitch threw me through the window." He gestured to the room. "That's why there's glass all over the place. After that Jasper took off after her but she lost him." The cussing started again.

I shuttered. Victoria was so close_ again. _She threw Emmett through a third story window. And now we don't even know where she is

"We won't let anyone hurt you, honey," Esme said. "Edward, take her to Alice's room. I'll clean up in here."

Edward swiftly lifted me into his arm and headed toward Alice's room. As he walked out the door, Jasper caught his eye. He nodded ever so slightly and sighed quietly.

When we hit the stairs, I asked him what his brother had said to him.

"He thinks it would be best if I changed you sooner rather than later. And I hate to say it, but I think I agree with him."

I just nodded. I didn't have a response to that.

He laid me on the big bed when we reached the room and sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation. Victoria, the Volturi, everything, none of that would be a problem. I'm sorry I'm selfish enough to put you in danger like this." He sighed and put his head in his hands. I stared at him, stunned into silence.

We sat like that for a while, quiet except for our breathing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and attempted to pull his hand away from his face. At first he resisted, but eventually he gave in, though he wouldn't meet my gaze. I placed my hands on either side of his face, and he finally looked at me. The agony in his eyes was unbearable. I felt the tears coming.

"You must never think that anything that happens to me is your fault," I whispered. "All of that is on me. It's my fault Victoria's after me. It's my fault that the Volturi want my heart to stop beating one way or another. It all would have happened one way or another. If it wasn't for you and your family, I wouldn't be here right now. None of it is your fault. Please, _please_ remember that. For me." A few tears managed to free themselves despite my effort to hold them back.

He was about to protest my words but I gently placed my fingers over his mouth to stop him.

"Please," I begged.

I removed my hand and softly pressed my lips to his. After I pulled away, I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edward pulled my face back to his. This is how I wanted to stay forever. Soon enough I would be able to do just that.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review!!!! I love reviews and will give you a cookie if you review. I think that's a fair trade. If you review, go to my profile to get you're cookie, there will be a link for it there. Love ya'll!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, this is an actual update. Yay! I have serious writer's block so sorry if this is boring.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, so please don't sue!**

* * *

I couldn't tell you how long I sat in Edward's arms in companionable silence. Hours? Minutes? We didn't need to talk, didn't need to do anything except enjoy being together. This is how I wanted to stay forever, in the arms of an angel.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in, Alice," Edward called. His arms tightened around me as the door opened and in danced my beautiful soon-to-be sister. Alice sat down on the floor in front of us, legs folded.

"I know it's probably not the best time," Alice began. "But did you say yes, Bella?"

I was confused at first. _Say yes to what? _My confusion must have been clear in my face because Alice quickly explained.

"I mean to Edward's proposal, silly."

"Like you don't know." Edward laughed at that.

"No, I don't actually. I decided that it was up to you to tell me so I didn't look for it." Edward laughed again.

"That," he added, "and the fact I threatened to shred her credit cards if she looked for you're answer." Alice grimaced.

"Yes," I said.

Now it was Alice's turn to be confused. "Yes, what?" she questioned.

"Yes, I said 'yes'," I replied. Alice had me wrapped in a hug before I had any clue what was going on.

"Alice…need…air," I sputtered.

"Oh, sorry, Bella." I was place back on my feet. "We have so much planning to do. I mean, we have to find a dress, and flowers, and the tuxes for the guys…" Alice walked out of the room still babbling.

"So, shall we tell the rest of the family the news?" Edward appeared next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Of course. I just hope they're all as happy as Alice is about it," I replied.

We walked down to the living room hand-in-hand. The rest of the family was on the couch. I guess Alice already gathered the rest of the Cullens for us.

"Everyone, Bella and I have and announcement to make. As you know, I proposed to Bella last night. What you don't know is that she accepted." This news was met with applause. Edward beamed at me and I was more than happy to return the smile. Suddenly I was scooped of the ground in a massive bear hug from Emmett.

"Welcome to the family, little sis!" He placed me back on my feet, just for Alice to do the same thing –again. While Alice squeezed the life out of me, Emmett went over to Edward and held out his fist. Edward gleefully pounded fists with him before being pulled in to Alice's hug as well.

Alice released us as Esme came over. She hugged me and whispered, "Thank you for making Edward so happy. I'm so happy you're part of this family."

"I am, too." I replied. She released me and moved over to Edward to hug him, too. Carlisle then shook my hand and patted Edward on the back, congratulating us both. Jasper shook hands with Edward and hugged me, welcoming me to the family.

But none of this is what surprised me most. The real surprise was in Rosalie's reaction. She walked over to Edward and hugged him, whispering something in his ear. I started to walk over to the couch, not expecting what happened next.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw Rose standing by Edward looking slightly hurt. I didn't understand what was going on. Even though we were on better terms, Rosalie and I weren't by any means close. We still rarely even spoke. She must have sensed my confusion because she added, "Don't I get a hug?"

Slightly bewildered, I walked over to the beautiful blond vampire. She wrapped her arms around me. "Bella, I know we got off to a rough start, and I acted terribly toward you. I'm sorry I was such a horrid person. Will you please for give me?"

"Of course, I forgive you," I replied. She let go of me and smiled, and I returned the gesture. I turned to Edward. He was still smiling when he grabbed my hand.

"I think it's time to tell Charlie," he said. I nodded grimly. Here came the hard part.

* * *

Ok, so what's you think? There's only one way for me to know...yep, that's right. Review!!! Again sorry if this was boring. I have serious writer's block. Oh, and if you've read my other story 7 Beautiful Vampires and a Clumsy Human, I need idea's for that too. PM me if you have any for either story!!! You guys rock! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok I'm soooooooooo sorry for the delay in this chapter. It really wasn't on purpose, I swear. I've been really busy lately. School starts tomorrow so i was getting ready for that, and on Thursday my best friend and I wnt to Kennywood. For all of you how ar like what the flip is Kennywood, I shall explain. Kennywood is an amusemet park outside of Pittsbugh. My family goes there every year, sometimes more than once. (I've gone twice this summer and am going again for Halloween).

So anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long author's note. Oh, and remember to review. Love ya!

* * *

BPOV

As we drove to Charlie's house, I was more nervous than I'd ever been before. The love of my life proposed to me and I accepted -I should be ecstatic, not nervous. I wish that was the case.

Edward grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I squeezed his hand until my knuckles turned white –until my own hand hurt. It was enough that I would have hurt a normal person. Then again, Edward was anything but normal.

My head was spinning. I couldn't form a coherent thought, and my lungs felt like they were going to burst.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward commanded. I did, and fortunately some of the dizziness disappeared.

"What if he isn't as accepting of this as your family was? What if he disowns me? I mean, I don't think he would but still..." I was babbling; I could tell. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"Bella, it's OK. No matter what happens we'll get through this together," my angel soothed me.

"But you don't know how Charlie feels about early marriage. And what about Renee? This is going to hurt them both," I replied.

Edward turned the car off and was at my door in a matter of minutes. How did we get here so quickly?

"Please calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" I was about to respond, but was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. I sighed and he pulled away. He was _really_ good for a distraction.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I needed that."

"Anytime, love."

When we walked in the door, hand-in-hand, Charlie was just putting his fishing gear away. He looked up -slightly confused- as if he wasn't expecting me to walk through the door. Maybe he thought I was still upstairs or something. He quickly composed himself though.

"Hey, Bells. You go over the Cullens' house?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Sorry I don't have dinner ready."

"No problem, I'm not that hungry we ate a late lunch. Um, that's an interesting outfit you have on there."

I looked down at myself confused, and turned the color of a fire truck. Edward chuckled. I was still in my flannel pajama pants and t-shirt from when I was "kidnapped" this morning. _It probably would have been a good idea to ask Alice for something else to where, _I thought to myself

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to leave when I did," I said through my chagrin. I walked around Charlie and headed to the kitchen, Edward in tow. Might as well get dinner ready.

I let go of my angel's icy hand and got the fish from the freezer. I also grabbed the last of Harry Clearwater's fish fry. Hopefully, this would soften Charlie up a bit. The entire time Edward just sat in his usual chair, watching me.

I grabbed a few plates from their usual place, to set the table. I turned back toward the table and Edward wasn't where he was seconds ago.

"Edward?"

There was no answer.

I walked into the living room. "Dad, did you see Edward go upstairs?"

"Nope, sorry, Bells. I thought he was in the kitchen with you," Charlie's attention drifted back to the television, and I made my way back to the kitchen. _Where was he?_

I decided that he would show up eventually, and that the fish would burn if I didn't take it out of the pan, so I settled for setting the table. I had just finished and was about to call Charlie in to eat when I remember it would look a little odd if my fiancé was suddenly M.I.A.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I hissed. "If I can see you in two seconds, you are in very big trouble. That means that –oh."

A pair of ice cold arms slid around my waist. "Miss me?" a velvet voice whispered in my ear.

I twisted around in his arms to see his face. He was smiling that stupid crooked grin that I loved.

"Very much," I replied.

He scooped me into his arms and sat me on the counter. Then he very gently kissed my neck. He just pulled away as Charlie walked in the room.

"Smells good, Bella. Did you finish Harry's fish fry?" he asked, suspiciously eyeing the position Edward and I were now in –me on the counter, Edward in front of me, his back barely touching my knees. I did have to admit it probably looked a little less than innocent.

"Yeah," I replied. I had to lean around Edward to see Charlie's face. He still looked like he was waiting for us to do something that wasn't exactly appropriate –not that we could with all of Edward's stupid boundaries.

Charlie ate and Edward moved to the chair across from Charlie allowing me to hop off the counter. The room was fairly silent as Charlie and I ate. Edward just watched me. Eventually, Edward excused himself and went to watch –or should I say pretend to watch- television, shooting me a slightly apologetic look. Charlie shook his head.

"That boy has amazing timing, I'll give him that," he mumbled to no one in particular. Then he turned his attention to me. "Bells, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Um, OK, Dad, shoot." I really wish Edward hadn't have left. A little support would be nice.

"Remember our talk the other day? About your freedom? Well, I don't think you're keeping up your end of the bargain very well. I talked to Billy today and he said that you haven't even tried to get a hold of Jake in weeks, since I brought that note home to you…" He trailed off. I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Especially not with Edward, Jacob's mortal enemy, in the other room listening to the whole thing.

"Dad, you don't understand. I have tried. _He_ won't answer _my_ calls. It's not the other way around. You're so concerned about how much I'm hurting Jacob. Did you ever once think about how much _he's_ hurting _me_?" I felt tear welling up in my eyes and I angrily brushed them away. Charlie didn't respond so I continued. "He was my best friend and now he won't even return my calls. Wouldn't you like to see his reply to my note? It's not really a request for a reunion. If anything it's more of a request for me to stay away from him!"

I couldn't stop the tears now, try as I might. They just continued to flow –all my anger, sadness, pain, shining in every one. I knew how much I was hurting Jacob. I was hurting myself, too. The thought of him hurt in anyway twisted my heart. I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved away from the table. Charlie just sat there dumbfounded by my sudden outburst.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom past a shell-shocked Edward. He soothingly reached for my hand but I pulled away. I ran to my room stumbling in my haste. My hands instinctively flew out to catch myself and I scraped my palm. A bright red drop of blood oozed from it. I cursed under my breath. Finally, making it to my room I slammed the door, locking it. I sat down on the bed holding a tissue to my still bleeding hand. The damn tears wouldn't stop. I decided to let just them fall.

There was a quiet knock. "Bella, love, may I come in?" a soft musical voice asked from the other side of the door. I didn't answer.

"Please?"

"Edward, I'm bleeding. Can't you wait a few minutes?"

"It's fine; I can handle it. Just please unlock the door."

I did as I was told. He entered the room and immediately wiped away my tears. Then he lifted my tissue-wrapped hand in his own, palm-side up. He removed my impromptu bandage and looked it over. It had fortunately stopped bleeding.

"Are you now suicidal? Or did you just think it would be fun to run up the stairs when you can hardly walking across flat land without tripping?" Edward questioned still examining my hand.

"Neither," I replied curtly. "I was just so upset and then-"

I was silenced by a cool finger pressed to my lips. "I know. It was supposed to be a joke," he told me. I pouted under his finger.

"Well, would you like a Band-Aid?" He had finally released my hand. I nodded. He gracefully walked a cross the hall to the bathroom and returned with a small box. "What color would you prefer? There's pink, green, or blue."

I laughed. Only Charlie would buy colored bandages. "Just pick one," I told him.

I held out my hand again. He pulled a Band-Aid out of the box and then did something that truly shocked me. He pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed where it was scraped. After that he placed the blue bandage over top of the spot he kissed. I stared at him incredulously. How could he do that? There had to be at least a little blood left on my skin. He was breathing normally, too. I shook my head.

"You…and…my hand…and...blood?" I shook my head again. It didn't make any sense. I knew that just the smell of my blood caused him actual pain. _Yet, he just…_ My thoughts trailed off.

Edward just shrugged. "It doesn't bother me so much anymore. I mean, you still smell simply delicious," he raised my wrist to his nose just to prove his point, "but I think my self-control is good enough that I won't kill you."

I fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. A few seconds of silence passed and I felt Edward lay down next to me. I rolled on to my side so I could see his gorgeous face, which was closer than I thought. He leaned in so that our lips met. I smiled into the kiss. He was _really _good at making me forget my problems.

I snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me, seriously pushing the carefully-set boundaries. Edward abruptly pulled away and sat up pulling me with him. A quick glance toward the door told me why. Standing there was a fuming Charlie. His face was bright red and his hands were clenched into fist.

* * *

So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'd really appricate it. Come on, you know you want to. Just click the little button. Thanks for your support so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer (applies for last chap. too cuz i forgot before): I own none of the awsome stuff you reconize in this abnormally short chapter. Sorry to anyone who believed otherwise.**

* * *

BPOV

"What do you think you're doing?!?" Charlie was furious; his face was an unnatural shade of purple and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack, or pass out, which ever came first.

That pushed me over the edge and I was instantly mad at him again. I am eighteen and an adult for heaven's sake –doesn't that gives me the right to kiss my soon-to-be husband if I want to?

"What's it look like, Charlie?" I yelled equally as loud as he had. "I was kissing my fiancé. It's not like Edward was attacking me or something."

"What do you mean 'fiancé'?" If possible, I had just mad him angrier.

I opened my mouth to respond but Edward beat me to it. "I believe we've already had this conversation, sir," Edward said calmly, always more polite than Charlie deserved. "You gave Bella and I your blessing, so I proposed to her and she accepted."

"That was before this," was Charlie's thundering reply.

"Well, that's kind of too bad, isn't it, Dad? Because Edward and I love each other, and we _are_ getting married despite what you say. I'm an adult, and you can't stop me," I cried. Edward reassuringly wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck trying to calm me down. Charlie's eye looked like they could pop out of his head, though if from my words or Edward's gesture I'm not sure.

"You think I can't stop you? Well, I've got news for you; you live under my roof, you follow my rules. And I say you can't marry that…that…"

I cut him off. "Fine. I'll be out of here by nine, unless having me in the house another hour is too much to ask. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would be happy to carry a few boxes for me."

I broke Edward's grasp on me and walked to the dresser, past Charlie, and started emptying its contents onto the floor. Edward went to the closet and grabbed the big cardboard box I'd used as a makeshift hamper my first few weeks in Forks. I put all the clothes I own in it. Then I shoved everything else I own in my duffle bag. When I was done my room looked exactly like it did the day I move in so long ago –closet and dressed empty, desk bare with the exception of the ancient computer, bed perfectly made with the old quilt draped over it. We didn't need Jasper and Emmett's help in the end.

The entire time Edward and I were packing my things, Charlie just stood there and watched. His face was carefully composed, a frail attempt not to show his emotion. As I walked past him toward the door, I glanced at his face. He was acting like he didn't care that his only daughter had broken his heart by not only marrying a man he despised, but also moving out. He was pretending his heart wasn't broken at all. But even the best actors can have trouble completely composing their entire faces.

A single, silent tear slid down Charlie's cheek as I closed the door on him, possibly forever.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I don't really have a good excuse for why it's so short. Please review! I love reviews! Thanks for all your continued support. i luv u guys! and cookies are in my profile! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, I am sooooooo sorry for the delay in this chapter and for how short it is (again). I've actually had this written for like a week now but the computer died and it took my dad longer than usual to fix it. I'll try to make chapters longer, but between school, volleyball practice and homework and all that other stuff, I can either do really short chapters and post every 2 or 3 days or have longer chapters and post once a week. Please let me know what you prefer, and as always review! Sorry for this long author's note.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Twilight. If you don't know why, go ask Stephenie Meyer.

Edward's Point of View

I can't believe how selfish I am. I just let Bella walk away from here father without a second thought. I just broke Charlie's heart. And I didn't even think twice about it. All to be with the love of my life for all of eternity, though what good is that if she's miserable because I let her do something so idiotic. I shouldn't have let her leave Charlie like that but, for some unfathomable reason, I did. I truly am a monster.

Bella' Point of View

I watched the forest speed by all too fast out my window. I couldn't allow myself to think. About Charlie. About the life I could have had if I hadn't fallen in love with the person I had. However, I don't regret any of it. Still, if I thought about any of that, the tears would start again.

So, I settled for the numb state I was in when Edward had left me. The only difference was _I_ was the one leaving someone I loved. _I_ was causing the hurt this time –to both myself and Charlie. I didn't need to be numb to stay in one piece; Edward was doing a pretty good job of keeping me that way. Instead, I was numb to stop the guilt. The pain was just a side affect and I'd gone through so much worse.

"Bella," Edward's musical voice pulled me out of my trance. I snapped my head around to look at him. His topaz eyes were a mere two inched from mine. They smoldered. "Are you OK?"

I didn't know how to respond. Was I OK? I couldn't tell. And his breath on my face didn't exactly help.

He sensed my hesitation, and was at my door before I could blink. We were pulled over on the side of a deserted road. He helped me out and immediately pulled me in to his arms. I buried my head in his chest and let the numbness fade.

This time I didn't try to stop my tears; I didn't think about how they were staining Edward's or my own sweater. I was in the arms of an angel and that's all that mattered to me.

Edward's Point of View (again)

As my angel wept in my arms, all I could think was that it was entirely my fault –my fault she was crying, that her father had a broken heart. How do you live with yourself when you know you've made an angel weep, even if all you live is a non-life like mine?

As I held Bella against my chest –as I felt her warmth, her tears- I vowed she would never cry again.


	9. Chapter 9

OMC!!! An update!?! I know, it's amazing. I'm so sorry I've kept you guys waiting. I do have a list of excuses but I don't think any of them are good enough to keep you all from trying to kill me in my sleep. If anything, you'll probably be more ticked at me. Again, I am really sorry.

**Disclaimer: Ok, if i must say it...I don't own any of this. It all belongs to the wonderfully tallented Stephinie Meyer. -sob!-**

* * *

I looked down over the side of the building I was standing on top of. I drew in a jagged breath as though I was in the middle of crying and my tears wanted to suffocate me. I closed my eyes and took a step forward, my arms out stretched at my sides. Then everything went black. 

My eyes opened suddenly. I was a mere two inched above the ground –close enough that if I moved my head slightly, my nose would touch the soft, golden carpet. I could feel a pair of cold arms around me.

"Gotcha," a musical voice whispered. I was pulled upright to my feet. I could feel Edward's cool breath on the back of my neck, tickling me every time he exhaled. "Seriously, Bella, can't you even sleep without almost injuring yourself?"

I turned to glare at him, but he was gone. I glared at the spot he last was instead.

"I thought that most people were able to take a nap without a near death experience," sounded the beautiful voice from behind me again. I felt a cool finger slid down my spine, from the collar of my thin –and I'm sure wrinkled– shirt to the middle of my back. I shivered.

I fell backwards on to Edward's huge, new bed. The Cullens found it necessary now that I'd been living with them for five days. During all of those days –days that would have been some of the happiest of my life had it not been for the ominous cloud of guilt that hung over my head– I hadn't spoken to Charlie once. And he hadn't tried to call. Maybe he realized it was what I wanted. Maybe he didn't care anymore. Maybe something terrible had happened to him.

_No. Nothing bad happened_, I told myself firmly. _If something bad had happened, Alice or Edward or Carlisle would have told me. Right?_

Edward had always called himself a monster, and I had always told him that he wasn't. I now said the same thing about myself. However, no matter what he said to try to prove me wrong, he couldn't. Of course, I let him believe he did. I would do everything possible to make this easier for him. But, only a true monster would break someone's heart the way I had Charlie's.

A silent tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and slid down my cheek, landing with a soft _throp_ on the golden comforter. At that moment, though, it wasn't very comforting. If anything it just made everything a lot worse. All of this would be here if I had just stayed with Charlie, if I had just waited a few more months. But I ruined it.

I felt Edward lie down next to me, and I turned away from him. Every time I'd cried this past five days, he did anything he could think of to make me feel better, and that often meant pushing his boundaries to the point that they almost snapped. Almost.

"Bella?" Edward asked gently. I didn't respond. He wrapped his arm around me, trying to pull me closer, but I shrugged him off. He seemed to understand.

"Bella, I think it's time you talked to Charlie," he told me. I nodded. I knew there was no way to deny that he was right. I needed to apologize –needed more than anything to make sure that my father didn't hate me.

I wouldn't be able to live forever with this guilt. But I'd have to if I were to become Edward's equal and didn't apologize. No, not forever, necessarily. I could very easily go to Italy and convince the Volturi to kill me if the pain became too much. But at the same time, I couldn't. I owned Edward too much –he loved me though I didn't deserve it; he'd saved my life on numerous occasions; he gave me everything I could have ever possibly wanted, plus so much more. So, Volterra was out of the question, even if my depression were to become too much to bear even as an immortal. That left me with only one option.

Edward handed me his phone. "Do you want me to stay?"

I nodded again. I needed his support now more than ever. I quickly dialed my own phone number –or tried to dial the number. My hands were shaking so violently that I kept making mistakes. Edward took the phone from my hand and quickly pressed the buttons. He gave it back to me, and I placed it to my ear.

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Finally, an all too familiar voice responded.

"Chief Swan." A tear slid down my cheek.

"Dad," I croaked, my voice breaking, "it's me."

"Bells? Oh, honey, I miss you so much," Charlie said in to the phone. A few more tear escaped. Edward wordlessly brushed them away.

"I miss you, too," I said, my voice breaking another time.

I couldn't help but smile a little. Finally, I'd be able to patch things up with Charlie. And I'd be able to become a completely different kind of monster.

* * *

Ok it's kinda short-ish. But people idn't like that Bella left Charlie broken-hearted. So I came up with this. Review and tell me what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, this isn't like most of the other chapters in this story. There's absolutely no plot in it and it's a little less clean than the rest near the end... (definitely not M but not exactly K either.) And I know what you guys are thinking...it's not like they're "fulfilling" the Eclipse "promises". That may come later (I honestly don't know yet) This is postNew Moon, preEclipse, just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue!

* * *

Edward's Point Of View

"I love you, too, Dad." Bella soft voice was broken by a sob. "Bye."

She turned back to me, a small smile creeping over her features. I wrapped my arms around her delicate shoulders and leaned my face into her hair. Her scent was so amazing –so mouthwatering, both literally and figuratively. But I'd never do anything to hurt her, not again. I already made that mistake once and it could have cost both of us our lives.

I was so proud of my angel. It took a lot of courage to call Charlie and apologize like she did. Not to mention that it would be that much easier to keep my promise to her now. I had to resort to some…unorthodox methods to do so since she had moved in. A few boundaries were broken and even more were bent. However, I wouldn't take any of it back. If anything, I wish I could have done more…

That thought surprised me. Even though I _was_ still a teenage boy, I was usually able to control my thoughts when it came to that area of my relationship with Bella. I was always afraid that my self-control wasn't good enough, and I'd give it to my desires to have her in everyway. So, like they were the majority of days, I my thoughts were in check today. For the most part…

Bella looked up at me, her chocolate eyes melting into my butterscotch ones. Chocolate and butterscotch –I may not remember much from my human life, but I did know that the mixture was considered delectable.

"I need a human moment," she whispered, and, in that whisper, I detected the slightest bit of despair. I warmed my dormant heart to know she had that particular reaction to me. It was because of that simply pulled her closer.

"Edward…" I suppose her tone was intended to warn me of possible consequences if I didn't release her. Instead, I found it endearing and not the slightest bit threatening. I tightened my grip on her slightly more and rested my chin on her head; I was too afraid of hurting her to pull her as close as I would have liked, though.

"Please?" I shook my head. Bella just glared.

"What if I don't let you go?" I questioned.

"No kisses for a week," she finally responded after a moment of thought.

"You'll never make it."

"Oh, really?"

I nodded. "I'd bet on it."

"Fine," she said defiantly. "Unless you let me go right now, no kisses for a week. And that's a promise, Mr. Cullen."

I chuckled and tightened my hold on her more. She narrowed her eyes more in response.

"I mean it," she said, unsuccessfully trying to break out of the iron cage that was my arms.

"I'm sure you do…right now. In an hour or so, though, I'm not so sure," I teased. Then, I leaned down to press my lips firmly to hers.

At first she gave in, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer for a second, before she remembered her conditions. Then she stopped, and pulled back, trying –without avail– to frown at me.

"You know, Isabella, I expected you to last a bit longer than three minutes." To that, she stuck her tongue out. She was just so adorable.

"That's not fair, Edward. And I really need a shower. Please let me go."

"Oh, it's unfair, is it?"

"Yes, it is! You seduced me!" Her tone was so serious I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll let you go on one condition, then," I told her. She raised her eyebrows, urging me to continue, and I leaned closed to continue. "Allow me to join you."

I was shocked by my own forwardness. I would normally never say such a thing, especially to her. That's why I was normally so careful with my thoughts. And Bella –being Bella– blushed crimson. "Edward!" she squealed, pushing me gently.

I couldn't help but smile through my slight embarrassment. "Bella," I replied in the same tone as her, just a few octaves lower.

Just at that minute, Rosalie opened the door. "Hey, Bella, mind keeping the squeaking under control? I think you just killed my eardrum, and that's really saying something considering I'm a vampire and it usually takes a lot more than high frequency to damage me."

"I'll remember that next time if it's not too much of an inconvenience. Okay?" Bella told Rose. I was proud of her for telling her off like that, and, I'll admit, all the more attracted to her because of it.

"Thanks," Rose said just as curtly, and then slammed the door.

It took a second for either of us to speak. Finally, the silence was broken.

"My human minute, please?" Bella questioned timidly. I could understand why she was so worried to bring up the subject again. I still can't believe I said that to her!

"Of course," I sighed, "and I'm sorry about my earlier comment. That was utterly inappropriate."

Bella frowned. "I was kind of hoping you were serious…"

Then, giggling, she grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom, tightly closing and locking the door behind her. All the while, I sat on the couch dumbfounded.

Finally, when everything caught up with me, I yelled to her, "Isabella that is not funny."

The only reply I received was the sound of her musical laugh.

* * *

So there you have it! Sorry for the overly fluffiness...this is definitely a filler chapter but I was afraid I'd be killed if I didn't update soon. Don't forget to review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just a reminder...this takes place after New Moon, and Eclipse hasn't happened. (This is my Eclipse, I guess)

Disclaimer: All of the wonderful things in this story belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I merely own the plot line.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"Ow!"

I rubbed my sweatpants clad hip. Of course, I'd find a way to injure myself the one time Edward actually left me home alone in the huge white mansion by the river. And it wasn't even like the roof had collapsed on my head. No, instead, I was hurt as a result of my own stupidity. You would think that by now I'd know where everything was in the Cullens' house. Yet, I still walked in to the granite countertop in the kitchen, and now I had a bruise because of it.

Where was my living ice pack when I really needed him?

I ambled back into the living room and flung myself on to the couch with a sigh. I grabbed the remote in an attempt to turn on the television, but quickly realized that not only were there at least fifty-something buttons on it, but the writing on it was in _Japanese._

I returned it to its original place, letting the device hit the couch with a _thump_. It then promptly bounced back and landed on the floor. Naturally, luck wasn't exactly with me today. The back flew off and ended up under the couch. I rolled off – extremely gracelessly, might I add – and reached my hand into the small space. Instead of hitting plastic, though, I found a piece of paper.

Pulling it out, I quickly came to the realization that it was a photograph. Immediately, I was in hysterics. I wonder if Alice knew about this…

Alice's Point of View

I was running through the forest no more than 5 miles from my house with the rest of my family, and Edward was seriously getting on my nerves.

"I shouldn't have left her home by herself. I know I shouldn't have left her. What if she gets hurt?" He was rambling, and I was going to slap him.

"If you're that worried about your little human, Edward, go home. If not, shut the hell up," Rosalie told her bronze-haired brother. I silently thanked her.

Edward nodded. "You know, that's a good idea," he replied to his blond sister. He then turned his attention to the rest of us. "I heading back everyone."

Carlisle sighed. He too seemed irked by Edward and his constant anxiety. "No, Edward, you haven't fed in three weeks. You'd be putting her at even more risk if you go back."

"Besides," I told him, "I've been watching her she's fine."

Just to prove my point, I stopped, closed my eyes, and concentrated. The image of our living room, with Bella in it, appeared behind my eyelids. She had a photograph in her hands and was laughing to the point that she had tears streaming down her face. Closer inspection of the photo showed that it was of Jasper dressed as the fairy princess costume he'd had to wear a few years back after he lost a bet with Emmett and Edward.

I opened my eyes again and let a small giggle escape. Everyone looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged. "She's fine."

"Whatever," Edward said. "We each kill the first thing we find. I still want to get back soon. And Alice, please check on Bella again soon."

I nodded in response as we took off in opposite directions. I was going west along with Jasper and Edward; Esme and Emmett were going north, and Carlisle and Rosalie were headed east.

I had just finished my second deer when I was hit with a vision so strong that I was forced to stop dead and sit on the ground. Both Edward and Jasper were at my side in seconds.

Bella was in Edward's room, the photograph from before still in her hands. She flopped back on to the soft bed and sighed. Then she shook her head and sat up again. Suddenly, the glass wall shattered and, almost out of no where, Victoria appeared. Then, everything went black.

I heard a gasp come from my mouth. By the time my eyes focused, Edward was already gone. Obviously, he'd been "listening".

"Jasper, we need to go back _now_," I said before he could ask what I had seen. He nodded and we went to retrieve everyone else to save Bella.

Bella's Point of View

Wow, this was just too good. Jasper in a _fairy costume_ – I know everyone joked that he was "sensitive" because of his power, but this made me believe that what they said had been true than I thought. I mean, I would never think that he'd prefer pink to, say, blue or green or even grey, but, hey, to each his own, right? And who was I to judge? Either way, this was funny.

Photograph in hand, I walked back up the two flights of stairs to Edward's and my room. I flopped back onto the huge, squishy bed and sighed. Wow, was I bored…

I closed my eyes, hoping to take a nap. Again luck was not with me – I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I was unnerved by it, and that feeling made me unable to even think of sleep. Shaking my head, I sat up, preparing to wander aimlessly through the house. Again.

Suddenly, the glass wall shattered. I snapped my headed in that direction, and my vision blurred.

This couldn't be happening…

* * *

Yeah, a cliffie...you probably want to kill me. But this seemed like a good place to cut it off. Sorry. Review please!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of this! It all belongs to Ms. Meyer

* * *

Bella's Point of View

My life just couldn't end like this. I hadn't said good-bye to Edward. I hadn't said good-bye to Charlie and Renée. I wasn't _ready_ to die.

Finally, my vision returned, and knew I had to think. But of course, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins made my commonsense quotient drop a few points.

"You know, you could have just used the front door. It would have been a bit easier." I don't think I could have said anything more stupid. It's like I was asking for her to kill me.

"You're funny. I like that," Victoria said, "too bad I have to kill you anyway." Her voice truly surprised me. It was high and soft, almost like Alice's. It was the kind of voice that belonged more to a teenager who was still trying to be a little girl with pigtails and all. But Victoria was as far from that as you could get.

She took as step forward, deliberately slow. I wanted to run, but, like I had been both of the other times I'd almost lost my life to a vampire, I was paralyzed by fear. She walked around the bed never letting her eyes stray from me. And I just watched her like an idiot.

"This is no fun. I thought I'd be a bit more challenged. I'm insulted," she told me.

"Well, if you wait, I'm sure the Cullens will be back shortly. I mean, why _not_ have a little fun with this?" I was officially in need of psychiatric help. Not only was I demanding death, but also torture.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Within seconds, I was thrown through the already broken window. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the patio behind the house but it never came. I was instead caught by a pair of stone arms. I was going to have a few bruises but thankfully I was unscathed. Or so I thought.

"Hi there, sugar," an unfamiliar, but still gorgeous voice said, with a slight Southern twang. I opened my eyes and looked up in to the burgundy eyes of another vampire, and even though I was in danger, I couldn't help but notice his beauty. His hair was dark-colored and waved down to his shoulders, and all his features were angular and perfect.

"Please, let me go," I begged him. My voice was full of desperation.

"Sorry, darling, I can't do that. You just smell too good." My entire body went rigid as he lean forward and skimmed his nose across my collarbone, back and forth. "Delicious."

"It's a good thing I found you, Samuel," Victoria said from beside me. She must have jumped down while the other vampire distracted me. "If she hit the ground, she wouldn't have been paralyzed. Then she wouldn't have felt what I have in store for her."

I struggled in Samuel's arms, and he laughed. "A bit feisty, aren't we?" he asked.

"Just do what ever you're going to do to me, and get it over with," I told them, still trying to break free. Finally, my previous high, started to fade and I could think clearly. "If you don't they'll come back, and stop you."

"Oh, don't worry, honey, we'll be long gone by then." Victoria stroked my cheek causing me to flinch away from her in response. She turned her attention to her companion. "You can put her done now."

I hit the cement of the patio on my hands and knees with a _thump_. I quickly tried to climb to my feet, but I was stopped by a foot on my hand. I heard the crunch of bones breaking before I felt it. But when I did feel it, I gasped in pain. At the sound, both of the vampires above me smiled. I worked to control my breathing, but they wouldn't have that. Both of my legs were infused with same pain as my hand. A tear slide down my face, and I was suddenly flipped onto my back.

"Aw, are we crying?" Victoria's voice was next to my ear. I couldn't focus on what she was saying.

I shuttered as her lips slid across my throat, and finally gave into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't lose Bella – not again. As I sped through the forest, I could only think of my angel. I had about five miles to cover, and I could not make my legs move fast enough, even though I was a vampire. Victoria had to be at my house by now. I could only hope Bella would have the ability to stall her until I arrived.

I forced myself to go faster, propelling me past trees so fast that they blurred, in spite of my advanced vision. I only had a little less than three miles to go now. Then my angel would be safe.

Finally, our monstrous house was visible in the distance. _Only a mile to go,_ I told myself. But the closer to the house I got, the clearer the "voices" became.

_Aw…poor thing…if that made her cry, imagine what this will do…_

There was the crack of breaking bones followed by a gasp. Even though it was made out of pain, that sound was like music to my ears. It meant that Bella was still alive and aware of what was going on to some extent.

_Victoria was right, this is fun…_

Then, I saw the face of my Bella in their minds, tear-stained and withered in agony. That was more than enough motivation than I needed to push myself harder, to get to Bella all the quicker.

As I entered my wide lawn, I saw to vampires hovering over my first and only love. The first was male, and was standing with his back to me. The second, bent over an unconscious Bella, her lips to my angel's throat, was unmistakably Victoria. I felt a sudden burst of fury, and sped toward the small group on the patio.

"Get the hell away from her!" I heard myself roar with out even thinking it. The male turned around to face me, but Victoria merely moved closer to Bella's jugular vein.

I flew past the dumbfounded male – whose name I'd figured out was Samuel – and grabbed Victoria around the neck. "I said 'get the hell away from her'."

She simply laughed.

"Samuel, if you would," she said, as nonchalantly as if she'd asked him how the weather was. Finally, her companion snapped out of his shock and came over to me.

"I suggest you let go of her," Samuel advised me, with a slight Southern accent.

"I suggest you tell someone who actually gives a damn," I replied.

Hearing his thoughts of how he would simply kill Bella himself if I didn't let go, I made the biggest mistake of existence – I turned my head to face him, still holding on to Victoria. He pulled his arm back and let it snap forward with enough force I was flung backward. The metallic sound his hand me when it made contact with my face was deafening.

Victoria took advantage on my momentary distraction and bit down on Bella's neck. Her eyes opened, and a scream of pain escaped her lips.

Just then, thank God, the rest of my family entered our yard. They quickly took in the scene and split in to groups. Jasper and Emmett came over and immediately started ripping Samuel to pieces. Victoria, disoriented by the activity around her stood up and began to back away from Bella. Unfortunately for her, she backed right into Esme. With Alice's help, Victoria was soon being torn apart, also.

Carlisle, naturally, was next to Bella. What surprised me most thought was that Rosalie was with him. She had her head bent to Bella's neck, _drinking from her!_

"Rosalie, what the hell are you doing?!?" I screamed at her, completely overcome by pure rage. I was just about to tear _her_ to pieces, when Carlisle's thoughts stopped me.

_Edward, she just saved her._ I stared at him, shocked, and then turned my attention back to my sister. Sure enough, she pulled her head back, and gave Bella a look that was so filled with love that I couldn't help but smile.

_It's OK, little sis, everything's going to be OK,_ she thought, softly stroking Bella's hair. Then she went to work on my angel's hand, smiling all the while.

I sat down next to her on the ground, bracing the leg that Carlisle hadn't already done, being as I was the only person in the house with a medical degree, other than the two that were already working on Bella.

"Thanks, Rose," I said to my sister. "You don't know how much what you just did means to me. And I'm glad you finally see Bella as a sister."

As a thick haze filled the air from the two burning vampires, Rosalie turned to me, a huge smile plaster across her face.

"You know what, Edward?" she asked. "Stay the hell out of my head."

* * *

A/N: Okey dokey, there you go! I hope you guys like it...it's definitely my favorite chappie so far. Sorry for any typos...I really tried to hurry up and post this. So...Love it? Hate it? Want to push me off a cliff for not having this up sooner? Only one way for me to know...yep, REVIEW!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own this plot line. I also own Samuel (the vampire in the last chapter), a wand (I am a fairy, remember), and a seriously screwed up mind (thanks to the people I hang out with). Nowere in that list is the Twilight universe. I know. I'm sad, too._**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

"So, I have to stay in bed for six weeks?"

"Unless you want both of your legs to be cover in plaster for quite a while longer, yes," Carlisle said, smiling. I, on the other hand, had a nice frown pasted across my face. Six weeks of not being able to bend either one of my legs or the fingers on my right hand. This was going to be fun.

"Ugh!" I groaned in response. "And what does Charlie think happened to me this time?"

"Nothing," Esme replied softly, entering Edward's room – now my room as well – with a glass of water and a Vicadon. "He thinks you, Alice, and Rosalie went down to L.A. for a shopping trip. Then I told him you were going with us to Alaska to visit some friends."

I took the pain pill and sighed. My head hurt, my legs hurt, I just felt horrible over all. And on top of everything else, I haven't really talked to Edward since he left for his hunting trip this morning. I think he blames himself for what happened – that if I hadn't been left home alone, this never would have occurred. By now, I thought he would have gotten it through his head that none of this is his fault, and it would have happened even if I'd had a babysitter. But apparently, his head's too hard.

"We'll let you sleep, honey," Esme cooed, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Do you want me to see if Edward calmed down yet?"

I nodded in reply, and let my eyelids drift shut. I faintly heard the door click shut and gave into the exhaustion that was tugging at the edges of my consciousness.

As I slept I had a dream that I was flying. Well, not flying exactly, but rather that I was being carried by someone who was flying – an angel, I think. And that someone had a beautiful voice; it was like music, only better.

"Bella, I love you. You know that, right?" The angel asked. I looked up and saw Edward's face, for he was my angel.

"I love you, too," I replied. "More than you know."

I heard a soft chuckle. Then, soft as a feather, something brushed my lips. I felt my eyelids flutter, and finally open. There, next to me, was Edward, his arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered in my ear. "It's just, well, you looked so peaceful, and I hadn't kissed you all day. I couldn't resist."

I reached up with my good hand and stroked his cheek. He captured it in his own, holding it to his face.

"I don't mind," I told him. "That's my favorite way to wake up."

He laughed. "But you still need your sleep nonetheless."

"Oh, believe me, I'll get plenty of sleep. I _am _stuck in this bed for the next six weeks."

"You aren't stuck in here. I can carry you anywhere you want to go. And besides, this bed isn't all bad."

I was about to protest, but his lips were on mine. I mean, who was I to argue when he had such good reasoning. My breathing became shallow as he slid his hand down my side and under my shirt finally coming to rest on my stomach. My skin burned where he touched it. After a moment, he pulled back but his hand was still on me. I finally got some control over my breathing, and Edward laughed at my reaction.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Talk about an understatement," I breathed. I was starting to feel light headed.

"I think you should go to sleep," he told me after a moment, "before I do something stupid. Besides, that medication is starting to make you seem drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"I said you _seem_ drunk. Not that you _are,_" he reminded me.

"But Eddie…I'm not tired...and I want another kiss."

"Eddie?" He raised an eyebrow and said something under his breath that sounded like "And she said she's not drunk" but I'm not too sure. Either way, I decided to ignore it.

"Please? I just want one little kiss, and I _promise_ I'll go to sleep."

Edward sighed. "Fine."

Very gently, he pressed a line of kisses up my necks, across my jaw, and finally, one on my lips. He pulled away all too soon.

I pouted. "I wasn't done."

"Yes, and you also aren't sleeping like you should be."

"But-"

"Did you go to med school twice?" Edward cut me off. When I didn't reply, he continued, "I didn't think so. Now sleep."

"Fine," I huffed. "G'night."

"Goodnight my angel," Edward replied.

I drifted into unconsciousness as he hummed my lullaby softly in my ear.

* * *

Ok, so it's short, nothing really happens, and it's unedited. But it's also an update. See, I killed two birds with one stone. (Not literally, of course. I don't need animal rights activist beating my door down because I killed birds with a stone.) NOW REVIEW!!! Oh, and I have a new poll in my profile. I'd love to hear you opinion!

P.S. Ignore my slightly bitchy/sarcastic author's note/disclaimer today. I've had a bad week. Sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

OK, OK, I know you're all probably ready to kill me for not updating in forever. And it probably doesn't help that this chapter isn't very long. I'm really sorry. My problem is, I know where I want this story to go, I just don't know how to get there. Again, I really am sorry.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything else Twilight. Please don't sue me!_**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked Edward as he carried me...somewhere. Where exactly, I wasn't sure.

"No, love, just a few more moments."

"But you know I hate surprises."

He pressed a cool finger to my lips. "Humor me."

Seconds later, I was placed on what felt like a soft blanket on the ground. I reached up with my good hand to untie the knot at the back of my head, only to have it pinned to my side.

"Edward..."

I was answered only by a kiss on my cheek.

"Please? I really want to take this thing off," I told him, shaking my head, attempting to get the silky fabric to slip off; it didn't work. "If you don't let me, I'll get up and try to walk. Since I can barely do that when I _can_ see, just imagine what kind of damage I could inflict to myself with a blindfold on."

"Nice try," Edward said from somewhere next to me, chuckling. "You know what Carlisle said. No walking for a another two weeks. Besides, that would ruin the surprise."

"But-"

"Alright, alright, I'll take it off," he finally caved, and seconds later, the silk slipped from my face.

What I saw amazed me. The meadow – _our _meadow – was covered in varying shades of blue. There were ribbons hanging from the branches of the surrounding trees, and dozens upon dozens of candles bathing us in their warm, soft glow as the day faded to twilight. A small picnic basket rested next to me on the blanket. Looking up, I noticed there wasn't a single cloud obscuring the gorgeous view of the first few stars or half full moon only beginning to appear above us.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I told him, still gazing up.

"Yes, you are," he replied. I looked over at him, and he was staring at me. It was undeniably cheesy, but somehow, it just fit.

"You didn't have to do all of this," I told him.

"But I felt bad that you can't go anywhere or do anything. And I love you."

"I love you, too."

After a quick kiss, he leaned over and pulled the basket closer to him, emptying the contents of it on to the blanket in front off us. I looked at the spread before me. Everything looked and smelled delicious. "So, we have a few sugar cookies, a little bit strawberry cheesecake, and some kind of chocolate mousse. I don't think Esme was sure of what you would like so she made a variety. Take your pick."

"Surprise me." At my request, Edward pulled out a plate and placed a little of everything on it. Then he held a forkful of cheesecake poised in front of my mouth. "Edward, I think I can feed myself."

"Bella, just open your mouth," he said impatiently, mocking my tone. I rolled my eyes, but obliged.

The food's appearance was deceiving; it wasn't anywhere near delicious...it was more than that - something you would expect from a five-star restaurant. The crust of the cheesecake was smooth and buttery, and the strawberries were the perfect mixture of sweet and tart. The cookies and mousse was very much the same – more than exceeding my expectations. When I was finally finished and we had finished cleaning up, the sky had deepened, making the stars sparkle like diamonds set in dark purple velvet. I leaned against Edward, and he wrapped his arms around me. A warm summer breeze swirled around us and grabbed a hold of the strands of my hair, determined to make it tickle my cheeks until I turned my face into Edward's chest. He leaned back onto the blanket, capturing a piece of my hair for himself.

"Have I told you how happy I am you agreed to marry me?" he asked as he twisted my brown locks through is fingers and I lay on his chest.

"I believe you have," I told him, "but if you want to tell me again, I won't object."

He chuckled, and I thought of the first time we had come here, how happy and relaxed he seemed. It was exactly the same now; so little had changed, but so much was different.

"I'm so happy I would go up to every person in the state of Washington and tell them you said yes if I could. I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling no matter how hard I try. I'm so happy that I'll give you anything you want, even if that means making you one of the eternally damned."

I froze at his words. Was he agreeing to making me one of him, right now, at this very moment?

"Would you?" I asked. "Right now?"

He looked at me with so much emotion – so much love – that I realized that he _would_ in fact go against his better judgement and wishes if it meant that I was truly happy. And I would be, as long as I could be with Edward forever. As long as we were together.

"If it's what you really want..."

* * *

So it's a bit of a cliffy. Sorry about that, but it makes me want to write more, faster so I don't leave you hanging for too long. Review, even if it's just to yell at me for not updating sooner. 


	15. Chapter 15

Yeah, yeah, I know, you hate me for not updating. I'm sorry. I really am. But here's, in my opinion, the best chapter I have written for this story. Review?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Don't sue me!_**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I sat cradled in Edward's arms as he brushed my hair away from my face and neck. My entire body was rigid, on edge, alert. Every move he made, no matter how tiny, was met by a jump of anticipation of my own. I had wanted to be like him for so long, and I finally would; all it would take is one bite.

But was this what I really wanted? It was the first time I had ever considered that I could possibly desire anything else. Anything other than eternal life with the man I loved.

Sensing my hesitation, Edward's hand paused on the my cheek. I looked up into his molten eyes, and couldn't help but smile. He held my gaze for only a few seconds before ducking his head to kiss my now exposed neck, but in that instant that our eyes met, my decision was made for me. His eyes held so much love – so much adoration – that I knew I would never want anything more that him. I instantly felt guilty for my doubt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice gentle and subdued and a bit pleading – pleading that I would say no, that I would rather stay human. "Are you sure you want to be a monster?"

"Yes, Edward, I have never been so sure of something in my life," I replied. My voice cracked despite the fact that I could barely force it above a whisper. "Are you?"

"I want you to be happy," was his only reply. His eyes burned with internal conflict, and my heart gave a squeeze of despair. _This was what I want,_ I reminded myself.

However, I knew Edward's wishes were different. He wanted me to remain human – remain _normal –_ but he also wanted me to be happy. I was happy now – more than I could ever describe. We both knew that things wouldn't always be that way – they couldn't be as I aged and eventually passed away. I would be happier as his equal forever, and this is something we both understood.

Before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me with so much passion, I couldn't remember where I was. I felt my body go limp in his arms, but Edward pulled me closer.

"I love you," he whispered, and then, before I knew what was happening, fire coursed through my veins. I heard myself gasp, but couldn't feel the air in my lungs.

Slowly, the flames consumed my entire body. They slipped from my throat, through my shoulders, down my arms, until I felt nothing but the blazing trail they had burned throughout my body. I tried to open my eyes, tried to call out to Edward. But my body wouldn't listen to my mind. The fire stopped me, for the more I moved the more I was scorched.

Unconsciousness lapped at the edges of my mind, ready to pull me under. I tried to stop it – tried to hold on. However, it was a battle I was quickly losing.

Soon, I could see nothing. Nothing but black.

Edward's Point of View

I had done it. I had finally taken away Bella's mortality and made her my equal.

However, it was not for the reasons she thought. Of course, I never would have changed her had it not been what she wanted; her requests were far too important to me. But, after discussing it with my family for days, tediously picking apart every pro and con of my – our – predicament, we came to the conclusion that now was the time.

Three days ago, Alice had had a vision. Or perhaps the correct term would be "non-vision." She saw Bella and me at her home one minute, and then our futures vanished.

That could mean one of two things: werewolves or the Volturi.

Werewolves, as we established when Bella decided to experiment with cliff diving last spring, had the ability to block my sister's sight. The mutts found this fact hysterical, as well as mildly helpful in the event that they decided to pursue war. And if I changed my angel, there would definitely be a war. All thanks to that damned treaty. However, I could still access their minds, of which they were not sure of what to make. We were not completely at a loss there.

The Volturi were another story. Not only were they capable of far more harm to my family, but they also had exponentially more methods of evasion than the pack of dogs. I would not doubt that one of the members of the guard had the strength to block Alice's power, not only for himself or herself, but for the rest of the group as well. They had also destroyed nearly every vampire in Mexico and the southern United States (a story that would be better explained by Jasper). My family would be simple to terminate compared to those numbers. Their goal was to put an end to Bella's heartbeats one way or another – either through her death or transformation.

Either way my family was at a loss. We could change Bella, and, hopefully, the Volturi would leave us alone. Or we could leave Bella as a mortal, and avoid war with the pack that has always been to close to our home for comfort. This was not longer a matter of fulfilling wishes; no, this was survival.

We even had Alice look into the future to see which decision would have the best outcome. Both had no ending, for her visions were nonexistent. So, with this information, we made what felt like the most logical choice: side with the enemy that is the most powerful.

It was because of that choice that my teeth had slid into the delicate skin of my angel's throat. Her warm blood flowed past my lips, and I couldn't stop myself from swallowing the sweet crimson liquid. The monster inside of me roared to life, insisting that I took more, though there would never be enough blood to sedate it.

I wanted to please that monster – that was who I really was, and I knew it. But just seeing her her face, beautiful though distorted by pain, gave me the strength to banish that part of me to the deepest depths of my subconscious. I pulled myself away from Bella and a gasp escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I only did this to protect you. I am so, so sorry," I whispered as I gently brushed her hair away from her face. "I love you. More than you could ever know."

_Three days, Edward,_ I reminded myself. _Three days until she will be yours forever._


	16. Chapter 16

_**I know, I know, I need to update more... I get it. I can't tell you how many people I've had yell at me to post a new chapter for this story, especially recently. So I present a brand-new chapter. Sorry this took so long to get up. Writer's block is a bitch.**_

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Flames.

Pain.

Burning.

Fire.

That was all I knew.

Slowly, the flames engulfed my entire essence – mind, body, and soul. I know I cried out as it continued to intensify, but I couldn't help myself.

My chest hurt, every breath I took burning through my body but never seeming to make it to my lungs. My skin felt as though it were being melted off in the slowest form of torture. I fell in and out of consciousness, never quite sure of what was going on around me. My heart burned with the fire that scorched its path through it. I lost all track of time; I couldn't tell you if I had been bitten mere minutes ago or years. Not that I cared, I just wanted the pain to stop.

Then slowly the pain started to fade. The feeling returned to my fingertips and toes, working it's way up my arms and legs till it finally spread throughout my body. I felt as if I was returning to normal, back to the way things should be.

There was something different, though. Everything seemed stronger, like it was magnified tenfold. It was almost too much to take.

I opened my eyes, and was immediately aware of the acute ache in the back of my throat. The searing pain of it was nearly as horrible as the transformation itself. I bolted upright, the thirst Edward had told me about burning deep inside of me. I needed blood, and I needed it right this minute.

"Edward," I called. He was by my side in an instant, but all I could think about was that thirst inside of me. "I-I need–"

"I know, love. Let's go find you something, shall we?"

He began to lead me toward the door but I had another way to leave in mind. With a crash, I leaped through the large window on the south wall of his room; the second my feet touched the ground I was off running, heading toward the thick forest that surrounded the field the that Cullens' house stood on. Relying solely on my senses of hearing and smell, I quickly came across a deer. The unsuspecting creature never saw me coming. With in seconds, I had the animal pinned to the ground, my teeth sinking into the flesh of its neck. Warm blood flowed past my lips and down my throat, beginning to extinguish the flames of thirst along the way. All too soon I had drained the deer. It wasn't enough to sedate the blood lust, though.

Again, I took off, all the while following the sweet sent of blood. I came across a pair of rabbits and made quick work of them. Still, though, I wanted more. Three more deer later, I was finally beginning to feel satisfied – not nearly as much as I would have liked to be, but it was better.

I sat down on a fallen log, sighing. When Edward had told me that the thirst would consume me completely and totally, I didn't realize that he meant that it would forever bind itself to my very core, inescapable no matter how hard I tried to free myself of it.

Soft footstep sounded behind me – fallen leaves crackled, my newly heightened hearing picking up the sound of each individual one as it crunched. I turned to see Edward approaching me, a half-smile tugging at his lips. Every feature of his face looked sharper and more beautiful than I'd ever seen.

"Had your fill already?" he asked with a laugh. He sat down next to me.

I shook my head, "I don't think I'll ever have my fill at this rate."

He traced a finger across my lips. "It gets easier with time."

We sat in silence for a moment as I took stock of what had happened in the days I was being changed – subtle thing I had missed in my blood lust.

First, I saw that the plaster casts were remove from my hand and legs. I was in the blue cotton dress that I had on when I was bitten three days ago. Finally, I had smashed the window in Edward's room that was replace not too long ago. _Lovely._

"Edward, I'm sorry I broke your window."

His musical laughter drifted around us, sounding more beautiful than ever to my newly enhanced ears. "Silly Bella, you always do the unexpected. I think you are going to tell me that you me for turning you in to a horrid monster, but you apologize to me."

"I wanted this – I asked you to do this for me," I whispered. Edward tore his gaze away from my eyes; there was something he wasn't telling me. "What?"

"Nothing." But he answered too quickly. I became even more suspicious.

"Please tell me." I looked up at him through my eyelashes like he often did to me, working to make my eyes smolder. He stared at me a moment as if in a trance. I mentally smiled – I had just dazzled Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was simply trying to protect you. We thought this was best." He went on to tell me about Alice's vision, how our futures had simply disappeared. He explained what our family thought caused it. He told me that he wouldn't have changed me until after our wedding and a proper goodbye to the humans in my life if it hadn't been for the danger hanging so near to us. He apologized for telling me otherwise when he bit me and for causing me so much pain through the transformation. All the while, I kept my expression carefully composed.

In my blood lust I hadn't realized how many loose ends had yet to be tied up. Our wedding was scheduled to be in two weeks. I hadn't said goodbye to my parents or friends or Jacob – though I had the feeling that I would be seeing him soon enough, but as enemies, not friends. I felt queasy at the thought and vaguely wondered if vampires could throw up.

I was still feeling uneasy as I voiced my concerns to Edward.

"We will take care of it," he assured me. "You will get to say goodbye to your parents and anyone else. I'm not sure what we are going to do about the wedding, though. We need to talk to the rest of the family."

With that, we began to head home, hand in hand.

* * *

**_Personally, I like it. What about you guys? Drop me a review and let me know, please! Again sorry for the delay! I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's Point of View

"Well, you will certainly need to contact Charlie and your mother," Esme told me after Edward and I had explained my situation to the rest of the family. "You need to say goodbye."

"That would involve too much of a risk," came Carlisle's reply. "She needs a clean break."

"Fake her death, then?" questioned Rosalie. Personally, I thought she was a little too intent in her suggestion.

"No," I said suddenly. The thought of the pain they would endure with that news broke my heart. "I can't do that to them."

"What else can we do, Bells?" Emmett asked. "You aren't yet strong enough to be around them. You won't be for a while. And you can't just disappear. That would be worse on them – not knowing if their daughter was dead or alive..."

"Alice, a little help here?" Edward prompted his sister.

"I don't know," she told him. "I agree with Bella – we can't hurt Charlie and Renee that way. But we can't risk having them know about us. I trust them, but we just can't risk it."

Edward groaned in frustration. "We need to tell them _something_. Charlie is expecting his daughter to come home from a trip to Alaska in a week."

"I know," Carlisle sighed, rubbing his eyes as though he was exhausted. "I'm sorry, Bella. I see no other option. We will have to forge your death. We cannot take the chance of being discovered."

I was on my feet before my mind had made the conscious decision to stand. "NO! I refuse to hurt them, Carlisle! I can't. I won't!"

"It's OK, love," Edward tried to soothe me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We'll figure something out. It's OK."

I leaned into his embrace, sobbing without tears as the rest of my immortal family watched. They all had sadness etched on their faces – every last one of them knew what it was like to leave their past life. To leave behind everything they knew to venture into this novel world. Yet, in the face of change and sorrow, I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision. I was going to be with Edward forever. An eternity with the man I loved.

_This is what I wanted,_ I reminded myself. _This is what I begged for everyday for the past two years. _

But that didn't stop the agony that ripped through me.

"Carlisle, there must be some other way," my angel pleaded for me.

"The only thing we can do is put it off," he replied. "Make excuses of illnesses and keep contact limited to telephone calls. But even then, this needs to be stopped at the slightest sign of suspicion. That is the best I can do."

I nodded solemnly. "Anything to give me a chance to say good-bye."

XxXxXxXxX

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I – I'm thirsty," I told him. It had only been hours since my first hunting trip, but my throat still burned. _My crying jag must have used up all my energy,_ I thought.

Edward nodded. "That's to be expected, I suppose. You are a newborn after all." Then, smiling, he hoisted me over his shoulder while I shrieked in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice husky from my desire for blood. "I said I was thirsty. Put me down so I can go find a mountain lion or something."

"Not a chance," he told me with a chuckle. "We can't have you destroying anymore windows."

I pounded a fist against his back, still expecting it to hurt me more that it hurt him.

"Ow! Jeez, Bella, I guess you don't know your own strength yet."

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly. I would have blushed had I still been able to. "I forgot about my newfound brawn."

Edward only chuckled in response.

Seconds later, I was placed on my feet in a small clearing. I quickly picked up on the scent of some kind of large animal and took off. My feet flew across the fallen leaves and pine needles that lined the forest floor as I traced the scent through the trees. Finally, I found it.

A bobcat loomed in a tree above me, looking down with curious, fearful eyes.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," I whispered, as I launched off the forest floor. I grabbed the animal around the throat and yanked it down to the ground.

The animal trashed in my grip, trying to break free. Its instinct for survival kicked in, and the creature slash its sharp claws down the front of my shirt leaving it tattered and literally hanging on by threads. My skin, though, remained unmarked.

I was quickly growing tired of playing with my food. With the decision to end this battle, I sunk my teeth into the animal's flesh, letting the warm crimson liquid slide down my throat. A moan of ecstasy escaped from my lips. This was much more satisfying than the deer I had consumed before.

As soon as I had drained the carcass, I quickly disposed of it. I turned around to find Edward casually leaning against a tree, watching me. A crooked smile graced his lips as he took in my ripped blouse and tousled hair.

"You know," he said as I joined him, "that's a good look on you."

"Glad you like it," I replied.

We were nearly home when I smelled it. A scent similar to that of a wet dog except exponentially more repulsing. The odor was advanced to us by a gentle breeze that, under any other circumstances, would have been peaceful. Relaxing even, with the exception of whose arrival it was announcing.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"I thought I smelled a leech," an all-too-familiar voice called.

"Jacob," Edward said coldly, turning to face my friend.

_Former friend,_ I thought bitterly. It stung, realizing that the most we could be was enemies.

Jacob simply glared at my fiancé before giving me a sad smile. "Hey Bells. Long time, no see, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, giving him my own painful smile. He held his arms open for a hug, but I didn't move. It was too dangerous.

"Bells?"

"Jake, I-"

Just then, gust of wind hit me from behind, blowing my hair around my face and sending my scent toward Jacob. He stiffed as he took in the smell – the smell of a vampire that had been human just days before. Suddenly, his body began to tremble violently. He was going to phase and fast by the looks of it.

"Jake," I began, trying to stall for time. I didn't want to say good-bye just yet. I couldn't. "Jacob, I wanted this. I love Edward. This was the only way for me to be with him forever. I need you to forgive me. Please."

Jacob ignored my pleas, ignored me completely. He spoke only to Edward. "You're no better than the rest of them," he spat. "You claimed you were different. Claimed that you didn't kill. Well, now I can see that you're just a filthy, blood-sucking, murderous _parasite_! My ancestors were fools to make that treaty. They-" his words transformed into a howl as his body rippled, his change taking place. The pair of jeans he had on blasted to confetti as my friend disappeared only to be replaced by a huge russet-colored wolf.

He reared back on his hind legs, ready to attack. My friend – he was going to try to kill me. But I couldn't feel the appropriate fear that came with oncoming death. Maybe it was because I had been close to the end of my life so many times already. Maybe it was the desire to protect the person I loved with my entire being.

Maybe, just maybe, death had finally caught up with me.

Whatever the reason, I pushed Edward behind me like he had done so many times to me. But that was back when I needed saving. I could hold my own now, and I wasn't about to lose him. I crouched low into a defensive stance while Edward tried to talk some sanity back into me. I blocked him out. The only thing I could feel was a fierce drive to keep him safe.

Jacob lunged. I met him in the air.

He was my friend, but Edward was my true love. And true love trumps friendship any day.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound our bodies made when they collided was like thunder – a sickeningly loud crash that rattled the trees surrounding us. I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't think about that now. I had other things to take care of at the moment.

Immediately, I took the upper hand, pinning Jacob down to the ground. He growled and thrashed as I fought to hold him still. Thanks to my newborn strength, I had the physical advantage in this fight. However, Jake had the skill. He had trained to kill my kind. He _had _killed my kind.

That thought – the thought that my best friend could very easily kill me – distracted me for an instant. Jacob saw his chance and took it; when my strength lessened for that millisecond, he flipped us over so his giant paws forced my shoulder to the ground. A fierce snarl rumbled from his chest, and, in that instant, I realized he wasn't the Jacob I used to know. No, now he was a ferocious predator, and I was his prey.

I saw Edward slowly advancing toward us in my peripheral vision. _Don't, Edward,_ I thought, fearful that if I actually spoke, Jacob would turn and attack him instead. I knew he wouldn't hear me but I still needed to try. _I can handle this._

Edward stopped in his tracks, and I used the ground as leverage to flip the giant wolf on top of me onto his back. I didn't know what had made my fiancé freeze but I couldn't think about that at the moment. I wouldn't make the mistake of letting my thoughts distract me again.

"Jake, stop it. You're being stupid," I growled, getting dangerously close it his face. He snapped his jaws at me, missing by inches, but I simply tightened my hold on him and kept him pressed to the ground.

"Hey, let him go," someone called behind me. The breezed carried the voice toward me, along with a scent similar to that that Jacob gave off. It was repulsing. Edward and I growled simultaneously. I wasn't about to let Jacob up just so he could attack he again, and I'm sure Edward was concerned that another wolf would just cause more complications.

"Seriously, Bella. Let him up. I got him," the voice instructed. I saw a russet-colored arm shoot out and lock around Jacob's neck. Though said arm only wrapped about two-thirds around Jake's massive neck, he was suddenly immobilized. No more flailing limps, no more struggling to throw me off – nothing. I glanced up in shock to see a young boy, maybe fifteen-years-old, with his hand pressed to what I'm assuming was a pressure point on Jacob's neck. The action had virtually frozen him.

"It's ok, Bella," I heard Edward's voice. "You can let him go."

Slowly, I climbed off of my former friend.

"Don't hurt him," I whispered to the boy. He seemed shocked by my words, as though I actually _wanted_ to hurt the best friend I had ever had. But he still answered, "I won't," nonetheless.

As Edward and I slowly departed from the two Quiluetes, I could hear the boy telling Jake that he needed to calm down, to phase back, that killing me would cause more problems than it would solve. I knew Jacob didn't want to hurt me – he was just angry. He didn't mean anything. He was following his instincts. He was designed to kill my kind. He was designed to kill me. These thoughts tore my heart to shreds, and I broke down into tearless sobs that hit me with of a freight train – that is if I were still human. My legs gave out and I would have hit the forest floor were it not for Edward's arms around me. He stroked my hair, gently murmuring it would be ok, it would all be ok.

XxXxXxX

"Why did you stop when Jake pinned me to the ground?"

I had long sense calmed down, and we were now back in Edward's room.

"Hmm?" Edward asked, sounding as though I had pulled him from some other train of thought.

"When Jacob pinned me down. You started advancing toward us, but you stopped. Why?"

He looked at me as thought the answer were obvious. "You told me to," he replied and then smiled. "You aren't so fragile anymore."

"But that's the thing is, I didn't tell you to stop."

He laughed. "Bella, yes you did. I heard you."

"No," I told him. I was sure of this. "I _thought _it, but I was afraid to say anything because I thought he would go after you."

"You – you _thought_ it?" he repeated seeming incredulous. I was quickly scooped up into his arms, being spun around in a circle. "I heard you! Bella, I heard you!"

"Yeah," I laughed. "You heard me."

"Can you do it again?" Edward questioned. I thought is so a look of hope pass over his face, but he buried his face in my hair before I could be completely sure.

"I can try," I told him. I concentrated pushing the thought _'I love you,'_ out of my head and toward him.

Edward's face didn't change.

"Nothing?"

He sighed. "Well, it's ok. I'm sure it takes a lot of effort. Just…just keep trying."

And I did keep trying. Every so often I would push a thought in his direction, hoping he would hear. Never once did he hear me.

* * *

It's a short update, but it _is_ an update. Sorry it took so long. I have a very nice list of excuses so if you want to hear them I would be more than happy to tell you. I should be updating It Was Meant to be and The 100-Year-Old Virgin soon. Love you guys.


	19. Important Author's Note!

Hello? Is anyone there?

((Ana ducks behind a random passerby as her lovely, amazing, loyal readers throw shoes, tomatoes, rocks, and the occasional small dog at her.))

"What the are you doing here?" y'all ask, rather disgruntled. "You've only been gone for, oh, over a year. What? No, we didn't miss you. Didn't even notice you were gone... What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. I have all of you wonderful people following me and supporting me and reading the stories I have written, and what did I do? I ignored you for a year plus a whole bunch of days. To this day, I still get people adding me to their favorites/alerts, and each time I get a new email showing me that you guys still support me even after all I've done to you, it makes me cringe. Seriously.

I know it's not really the same thing, but it's like when I go to a concert and wait around after the show in hopes of seeing my favorite band of the night, and they just never show up. I mean, I bought a t-shirt. I paid the extra 10 bucks for the meet and greet pass. I stood next to some guy who smelled suspiciously like fish, aftershave, and Mexican food all night, while he "danced" and ended up almost punching me in the face in the process. I got my ass grabbed more than once by the creepy guy behind me, and I'm pretty sure none of those times were accidental in spite of the fact that his girlfriend was trying to suck his face off the whole time. I freaking _love_ this band, yet they can't even stop over and say, 'hi.'

Turns out, I'm just like that band of douches who cares more about getting paid for their gig than about thanking the fans who are the ones paying for them to play in the first place. I've taken all of your love and general awesomeness, and completely disregarded it.

**_And I'm sorry._**

I know it's not much of an excuse, but I lost my love for the Twilight series for a while. To me, as someone who loved the books from the very beginning, it was the fangirls that did me in. It was so cool to know about Ms. Meyer's universe when it first started. I felt _special _being part of this little group who knew about this awesome thing, only to have supposed fans ruin it with their hype when the movie came out. Excuse the fact that I'm using another music example, but Twilight became like Fall Out Boy to me; it was amazing to begin with, knowing about something so cool even though it was so little known. But then the fan-base grew, and not for the best. Like Fall Out Boy, Twilight became trendy. Now, don't get me wrong - there's absolutely nothing wrong with following trends. I, myself, have fallen victim to the Silly Bandz fad. But what annoys me is when people only like something because it's popular. I can't tell you how many girls in school have come up to me and been all, "OMG, I love Edward!" or "OMG, Pete Wentz is sooo hott!" Normally, I just think, _Is that so?_ _Did you read the books? Or did you ever listen to Fall Out Boys' first well know album, Take This to Your Grave? No? Well, then, you can kindly just shut the f-ck up..._

I really think that the Twilight movie was the worst thing that happened to the series, and that's not just because I disliked the artsy angle taken with it. It brought about a bunch of hype, and completely unnecessarily so.

That being said, New Moon kind of began to restore my faith. That movie wasn't quite so horrible, and by the time it came out, some of the fangirls had actually picked up the books and enjoyed those as well as the movies. Appreciated them, even. Then, Eclipse made me smile because it was pretty darn close to the book and made me remember what I loved so much about the series a year ago. I don't feel quite the same affection for Bella and her friends and family as I once did, but I don't abhor the books anymore, either.

So, the point behind all of this? First, I wanted to say **_I'm sorry for neglecting all of you. You truly are wonderful _**and I thank God that you all enjoyed what I wrote so much that you've put me on 166 alert lists, 155 favorite lists, and left me 264 reviews, in total. Compared to some authors on here, that's nothing. But to me, your support really is everything. I wouldn't have come back at all, had it not been for you guys. I read each and every review I get, and try to reply to all of them, too. I care. Really, I do. I just suck at showing it.

Second, I wanted to let you all know that _**I am going to edit/rewrite everything that I have up thus far**_. I'll be deleting the originals, leaving the first chapter so those of you who do have me on alert/favorite don't have to go find the new, updated version. Of course, I'll update that chapter, but you won't be getting an alert for it if you subscribe. Your best bet would probably be to wait for the second chapter to be posted then go back and reread chapter one first. That way you know it's been fixed. I can't tell you how long that process will take. I'm hoping no later than Christmastime. Then, depending on where my feelings on the saga stand after all of that, _**I may start to post new chapters**_. No promises, though. We'll just have to play that by ear.

Thank you again for all of your support! I really, truly do love each and everyone of you.

Love,  
Anastasha ('CuzEdwardLikesBurnettes)

P.S. If you want to comment on this post, could you please do so in a PM, just for organization sake? It would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
